It's All Wrong
by BeautifulThorns
Summary: Buffy, instead of Spike, goes down with the hellmouth.
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge ~ Feelings  
  
Tuesday, November 12, 2003  
  
Spike sat at a table in some dive he had stumbled upon, nursing a beer and devouring the plate of chicken wings in front of him slowly but surely. He was thinking about her again, big surprise there. It was three weeks after the ordeal, the fight, the end of the scoobies struggle, and he still felt nothing at all. She was gone again and he couldn't even force his eyes to tear.  
  
The only reason Spike even felt guilty about her death was that he couldn't feel guilt about it at all. He just wanted to feel. That thought releasd another flood gate of memories.  
  
Particularly thier singing escapades, when she sang about just wanting to feel. He could make her feel, but Spike guessed that it was fair since she made him feel and now with her gone Spike couldn't feel anything at all.  
  
Last time she left he could feel, feel the horrible pain, guilt and sorrow. Spike would give anything to feel those things again. Spike guessed that last time she left his unantural vampire premonition told him she was coming back. She wouldn't be gone for long.  
  
This time it was for real. Death had finally caught up with Buffy and this time it wasn't letting go. This wasn't a game or a joke, this was actual death and he couldn't force himself to care. Without her he couldn't care about anything even Dawn and the scoobies. Hell he couldn't even give a fuck about himself.  
  
Spike continued to sit at some table in some dive he had stumbled upon, nursing a beer and devouring the plate of chicken wings in front of him slowly but surely. Spike countinued to not feel anything at all.  
  
Wenesday, November 13, 2003  
  
In the new CEO's office at the L.A. branch of Wolfram & Hart an amulet fell to the floor as a swirl of particles rose from it. A few seconds later the particles had formed thier desired shape.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Slayer"  
  
"Oh Hell" 


	2. Back

AN ~ hey I just went back and realized that I didn't make it clear who said slayer when Buffy appeared if you hadn't figured it out Gunn said it not Harmony, Sorry if there was confusion  
  
"Buffy", Angel repeated, stunned.  
  
"How", was all Wesley could get out.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy is it really you"  
  
"S-S-Spike", Buffy stuttered out looking around the room.  
  
Angel's bright smile deflated a little, "He's not here, Buffy are you all right"  
  
"Angel?" Buffy inquired  
  
"Yeah it's me"; Angel said his grin back in place  
  
There were a few moments of silence interrupted only by the chiming of the clock. Just then Harmony entered the room.  
  
"Oh my god, the Slayer is here to kill me. Angel don't let her get me." Harmony shrieked in a high pitched voice, running to hide behind Gunn's back.  
  
"Harmony" Buffy said scrunching up her nose and rolling her eyes at the vampire  
  
"Buffy", Angel said for the third time.  
  
"Yes, we have established that I am Buffy already. Can we now move on to the issue of me being here in your office instead of dead." Buffy questioned, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"It's really you", Angel stated, completely ignoring Buffy's previous statement.  
  
Angel then dramatically ran over to Buffy in an attempt to throw his arms around her but instead of smothering her in his embrace he fell right through her and hit his head on the side of his desk, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Wesley, and Angel sat around the conference table in Angel's office. Buffy was standing in a corner still trying to adjust to the fact that she wasn't solid.  
  
Harmony had been sent away when she wouldn't stop whining about Buffy being in her work place. Angel was holding an ice pack to his forehead and Wesley, Lorne, Fred and Gunn were all trying not to stare at Buffy.  
  
"Angel, are okay", Fred asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah man you hit your head hard" said Gunn following Fred's example and trying to make conversation.  
  
At this Buffy had to bite her lip in order to stifle a giggle. She was still reasonably traumatized what with being incorporeal and all, but even she had to admit Angel's head wound was pretty funny.  
  
"I'm fine", Angel exclaimed, rightly annoyed, "But what about you Buffy"  
  
"What do you think", Buffy ranted, "I am at my ex-boyfriends workplace surrounded by people I never thought I would see again because I died, for the third time I might add. Speaking of dying did I also mention that this would be my third resurrection? Why won't you people just let me stay dead for once? Is that too much to ask? Oh yeah not to mention I am incorporeal. So yeah Angel I'm fine" Buffy finished her rant slightly out of breath.  
  
"Calm down Buffy, Fred and the Science Department well have it all figured out and you well be back to normal in no time. Isn't that right Fred." Angel said in what he meant to be a caring, thoughtful voice but turned out to sound more then a little condescending.  
  
Fred opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Buffy before she had a chance to speak, "Calm down, you want me to calm down. Where do you get off telling me to calm down? I am a fucking ghost. You know what I am out of here since you clearly can't help me"  
  
"Buffy, wait. I am sorry I didn't mean it like that. I want to help I really do"  
  
"You wanna help fine"; Buffy spat out, "Then tell me where I can find my friends"  
  
"Buffy please don't leave"  
  
"Just tell me Angel"  
  
Angel sighed, he decided it wasn't worth the struggle to get Buffy to stay, "Giles opened a training school for slayers in New York. Everyone except Xander is there with him"  
  
"Where's Xander"  
  
"No one knows"  
  
"I need to go, I'm sorry Angel but I need to see them"  
  
Buffy turned on her heel and exited the lobby through the elevator. As soon as the automated ding sound could be heard, Angel stepped back into the office.  
  
Facing his the remaining people at the table he crossed his arms over his chest and said in an authoritive voice, "We need to find her". 


	3. AuthorsNote

I know I haven't written in forever but I was recently in those whole thing with a guy and didn't really pay attention to writing. If anyone cares I will have a new chapter for both Slayer Tears and It's All Wrong up by next sunday. 


End file.
